


lost time

by justajoke99



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, but they do, jus a lil bit of angst, lil tiny bit, noel and cody both love each other but won't express it, one of my fave tropes to write tbh, so they think the other one won't reciprocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justajoke99/pseuds/justajoke99
Summary: noel didn’t know when it happened. he just supposes that it just...did. it makes sense. how can you not fall for your homie who you see 24/7 and also share a career with?(noel turns down a night out at a new club with spock and ends up spending the night with cody instead)
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	lost time

**Author's Note:**

> the way that i ghosted yall for like 4 months,,, lmao sorry my work, classes and sport schedule got so crazy i only had 10 hours of free time a week and i spent them all napping :) but now im back!! with another fluff oneshot bc what else would i write? as per usual, this is not indicative of what i think the boys' relationship is and pls don't show this to them, this rly is just me projecting onto ppl bc emotions r hard to process lmao and also im very alone

“come on, noel, it will be really fun! we can drink a fuck ton and i even know a guy who will be able to, you know, hook us up,” spock says, waggling his eyebrows towards noel who’s lying on the couch, scrolling through twitter.

“nah man, i’m just not in the mood to go out tonight,” noel responds, barely looking up from his phone.

“why are you being such a fucking drag man?” spock asks, there’s no malice behind his words, he’s just busting noel’s balls a bit.

“i’m getting old or some shit, for some reason a shitty netflix series, a pizza and bed by 11pm sounds fucking magical.”

“oh fuck you are old. whatever old man, we’ll go out another day for sure,”

“yeah of course man,” noel says, dapping up spock before he leaves. noel sighs and rests his head back against his couch. it was about 6:15. noel hadn’t been lying to spock, he’d probably order a pizza here in a few and eat it while watching something crappy off netflix. then he’d retire early and wake up in the morning and edit.

damn, he was getting old.

he calls in his order and sits around, waiting for it to show up.

he’s scrolling through instagram when he gets a notification:

_codyko tagged you in a photo_

he immediately goes to cody’s page. it’s bts photos from tour. noel is looking at his phone while cody is trying to master his kendama. a stupid smile arises on noel’s face. damn, he missed tour. he missed...well. he didn’t really miss tour, he missed one aspect of tour. cody.

noel didn’t know when it happened. he just supposes that it just...did. it makes sense. how can you not fall for your homie who you see 24/7 and also share a career with? of course though, noel would never act on those feelings. cody is mad straight, he was in a frat, on the diving team, successful programmer. it wasn’t going to happen. noel just resigned himself to the fact that it was always going to be a one sided love. but it didn’t matter too much to him, as long as he had cody in his life in some form or another, it was all good. noel focuses back on the picture.

_thenoelmiller: you look sweaty as fuck here wtf_

_codyko: it’s because i’m focusing so fucking hard, you gotta be on the grind 24/7_

_thenoelmiller: yeah ok loser_

_codyko: im gonna kick ur ass the next time i see u_

noel smiles and sets down his phone, going to open the door for the pizza guy. he got two pizzas, a large cheese and a large pepperoni. he likes pizza, so he can probably finish the leftovers or give them to cody, who will eat absolutely fucking anything.

as soon as he sets the pizzas down, his phone starts buzzing. he picks it up and smiles, that dumbass.

“what’s up man?”

“nothing, jus bored,” cody replies.

“so you’re bothering me?”

“yeah that’s absolutely what i’m doing, so what are you doing?” a smile creeps onto noel’s face.

“i just got pizza, like two seconds before you called, and i was probably gonna watch something shitty on netflix,”

“didn’t spock want you and cash to go to that new club downtown?”

“yeah, i told him i would go another time though,”

“oh, i see, well, do you need company?” noel chuckles to himself. cody heard pizza and now he’s interested, and now noel’s even more glad he got two pizzas.

“come on over man, i got plenty of pizza for both of us,”

“oh thank god, i’ll be there in 25,”

“see you then bro,” cody hangs up and now noel is even more glad he turned down spock’s offer. he tidies around his house a bit, suddenly nervous for what cody will think. it’s stupid, he knows cody probably doesn’t give two shits, but it matters to noel.

god he was fucking whipped.

25 minutes later, cody knocks on noel’s door, he’s got the biggest grin on his face and he’s holding a bag from a convenience store in his hand.

“beer, dude,” he says, when noel asks.

“dumbass,”

“i can’t drink that fancy ipa whatever the fuck you always have so i went for a classic, bud light,”

noel makes a face, “pass me one,” he says with a chuckle. they clink bottles together and settle in on noel’s couch. after scrolling through netflix for a bit while cody whined about how long noel was taking, he finally settled on riverdale.

“you’re fucking kidding me, noel, no, no i am not gonna sit and watch this,”

“yes you fucking are,” noel says, looking at cody with a grin spreading across his face, “i say we start with the...singing episode,”

cody groans loudly and shoves his face into one of noel’s couch pillows.

cody’s sides hurt from laughing so hard because of noel’s commentary during these episodes. he never knew watching riverdale could be so enjoyable.

noel looked over at cody, who was clutching his stomach leaning over with tears pricking his eyes because his impersonation of kj apa singing was just that funny apparently. his chest tightened a bit. tears were now in the corners of his eyes. goddamnit. why did it have to be this hard? he thought he’d repressed these feelings enough to where he didn’t have to think about them. cody was his fucking everything, including his business partner, and noel couldn’t afford to not have the income from tmg, so here he was.

“dude, noel, are you like good?” cody asks, waving his hand in front of Noel’s face and apparently having paused the horrific singing that had been occurring.

“yeah, yeah, i just gotta uh- use the restroom” noel said absentmindedly. he needed a cold fucking shower to wake up from that daydreamy bullshit he was in. cody hummed, seeming unconvinced, and went for another slice of pizza while noel walked to his bathroom, trying to silently ground himself.

he splashed cold water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

_snap out of it, miller_

now was not the time for a pity party.

he patted his face dry and went to meet cody again.

“you have a good piss?” cody asked with a laugh

“oh yeah, for sure man, such a top tier piss,” noel bantered back, ignoring the twinge of pain in his heart.

“i missed your commentary on these last couple of minutes though, you’ve missed some high quality acting, obviously,” cody laughs, rewinding the episode and looking at noel like he was the greatest man in the world.

suddenly, like a rolling wave or a gush of wind or more accurately like vomit, noel spit out the words that had been sitting in his mouth for god knows how long.

“i love you”

“weird time to bring it up, but you know i love you too man,”

noel was too deep in it now. it was now or never. he wasn’t a pussy, he wasn’t normally whipped like he is now. it’s cody, his best friend cody. he’d be an idiot to pine this whole time if there was a chance for an actual relationship.

“no, i _love_ you”

cody, sensing the tonal change, turned to look at noel.

“what?”

“i love you cody”

in a rush of movement, cody pressed his lips against noel’s.

“oh my god i love you too” cody pulled away to say.

noel’s hand grasped the back of cody’s neck and pulled him back in, and cody shifted to sit on noel’s lap, kissing him harder, holding onto noel’s cheeks. noel pulled back and put his hands on cody’s thighs that bracketed his.

“holy shit”

“holy shit is right man”

“how long have you known?” cody asks, running a soft hand across noel’s temple and into his hair.

“i think i’ve always known a lil bit”

“same, oh my god same” cody says, leaning in again to kiss noel, taking his breath away.

“woah there, i’m not going anywhere,”

“jus making up for lost time” cody replies, snarkily.

“oh yeah? i’ll show you lost time.” noel says with a smirk, wrapping cody’s legs around his waist and standing up. the two boys giggled the entire way to noel’s bedroom, interspersed with kisses.

needless to say, the riverdale episode was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u enjoy! i thrive off the validation


End file.
